


Lo faccio per te

by MedusaNoir



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaNoir/pseuds/MedusaNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rovistando tra i cassetti della sorella, Alessia trova delle foto che mai avrebbe voluto vedere, una Nicoletta per lei inedita.<br/>Verrà subito colta dall'ansia.<br/>"Cosa posso fare per lei?" sembra ripetersi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo faccio per te

Sussulto, lasciando cadere sul letto di mia sorella le foto che ho trovato nel cassetto dei trucchi. Le mie mani tremano, mentre un brivido cessa in questo istante di percorrermi la schiena.

Ero entrata nella sua stanza per prendere un ombretto da abbinare alla mia nuova maglietta rossa; fra un’ora Matteo verrà a prendermi, ma probabilmente non sarà l’assenza di quel trucco a fargli notare che qualcosa non va. Come potrei spiegargli? Come posso spiegarlo _a me stessa_?

Con un dito sfioro appena la foto in cima al mucchio, in modo da girarla e guardarla di nuovo: non riesco a credere che quella ritratta sia Nicoletta.

No, non può essere lei, non lei, non quella che prende otto in tutte le materie, non quella sempre disposta ad aiutare gli altri.

Faccio un respiro profondo e provo a ragionare. Come potrebbe essere possibile? No, mi rispondo, quella foto è solo un caso, un gioco tra amiche; tuttavia le altre fotografie non lasciano dubbi.

Mi afferro la testa tra le mani, cercando di riflettere. Quando potrebbe essere successo? Quando potrebbe avere iniziato? Forse l’altra estate, a quella festa sulla spiaggia: i nostri cugini avevano detto di stare attenti, che _quella non era gente raccomandabile_. E lei cos’aveva fatto? C’era andata lo stesso!

 _Oddio, oddio, oddio_ , penso, chiudendo gli occhi e tentando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

Incapace di pensare ad altro, dimenticando anche l’appuntamento con Matteo, mi lancio alla ricerca di altre prove o – _lo spero intensamente_ – di qualcosa che possa smentire ciò che trovato tra i trucchi. Apro l’armadio, rovisto tra i vestiti, ma non ci sono segni di debolezza: le gonne sono le stesse che indosso io quando mi serve qualcosa da mettere, c’è anche il mio vestito azzurro, quello che avevo il primo giorno di scuola. Rabbrividisco al pensiero che possa esserselo messo in un’occasione del genere; tormentata da questo pensiero, corro a controllare le foto.

No, non lo indossava. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, ma mi dico subito che le altre volte potrebbero non essere state documentate.

_Oddio, le altre volte?_

Mi immergo di nuovo nella ricerca, svuotando cassetti, frugando tra i quaderni dell’università, ma niente – _niente_ – di ciò che trovo farebbe pensare una cosa del genere.

Non i poster di Johnny Depp che tappezzano la parete.

Non le scatole di orecchini sulla scrivania.

Non il diploma del liceo con la votazione massima.

Non le foto che ci ritraggono da piccole.

Non il ciondolo che le aveva regalato il suo ex ragazzo e che ora tiene tra le altre collane.

_Non le piace nemmeno il calcio, maledizione!_

C’è solo un autografo di Totti riposto nel diario della terza media, glielo avevo fatto fare io. Oddio, mia madre dirà sicuramente che è colpa mia, che con le partite della Roma a tutto volume ogni settimana l’ho fatta diventare così!

_Mia madre._

Osservo il mio riflesso allo specchio sulla porta: mia madre non può saperlo. Crollerà quando lo scoprirà.

_In che razza di situazione mi hai cacciata, Nico?!_

Improvvisamente il rombo di un motorino raggiunge le mie orecchie; corro alla finestra, Nicoletta è tornata a casa. Ma non aveva lezione di danza fino alle otto?

Metto in ordine i cassetti e l’armadio, mia madre sarebbe fiera della velocità con cui adesso riesco a riordinare. Ripongo le foto tra i trucchi e, mentre mia sorella entra in casa, afferro il maglione che aveva lasciato sul letto e corro fuori dalla stanza.

«Ale» mi saluta, aggrottando la fronte. «Che ci facevi in camera mia?»

«Cercavo questo» rispondo prontamente, mostrando il maglione. Non posso certo dirle che mi serviva l’ombretto, capirebbe che ho trovato le foto.

«Che hai? Come mai sei agitata?»

_Non le sfugge niente._

«Sono di fretta, devo uscire con Matteo tra mezzora…»

Nicoletta mi rivolge uno sguardo allusivo. «Dormi fuori anche stanotte, immagino.»

Sono talmente sconvolta dalla scoperta appena fatta che non arrossisco nemmeno alla sua insinuazione.

«E danza?»

«Non c’era l’insegnante» sospira Nicoletta, appoggiando la borsa della palestra a terra. «Vorrà dire che chiamerà Tania per andare a cena fuori, è un po’ che non la vedo.»

«Tania?» chiedo, sicura di non avere mai sentito questo nome uscire dalla bocca di Nicoletta.

«La sorella di Michele» risponde evasiva lei, e allora capisco: _è la ragazza nelle foto_.

«Non è una delle tue compagne di università.»

«No, l’ho conosciuta qualche mese fa al compleanno di Michi. Vado a chiamarla, tu cambiati, se non vuoi fare tardi.»

 

_Lo faccio per lei._

Mi sono ripetuta quelle quattro parole mentre mi vestivo, mentre entravo in macchina di Matteo, mentre cenavamo al nostro solito ristorante.

 _Lo faccio per lei,_ mi dicevo. _Lo faccio per lei._

Ero consapevole di sembrare distante agli occhi del mio ragazzo, ma non potevo fare a meno di pensare alle foto di Nicoletta e Tania.

Ai loro baci.

Agli abbracci davanti al Colosseo.

Allo sguardo _malato_ di mia sorella quando Tania le aveva scattato una foto da sola.

Malato, già, ed era per quello che avevo deciso di farlo, di prendere coraggio e rivelare tutto a mia madre.

_Lo faccio per lei._

Lo sto facendo per lei, sto andando in cucina, approfittando dell’assenza di Nicoletta per raccontare a mia madre delle foto: lei potrebbe aiutarla, insieme la porteremo da uno psicologo, uno psichiatra, quello che è. Mi basta avere indietro la mia sorellina.

Stringo con forza le palpebre, ripetendomi di non piangere. Devo essere forte.

Riaverla indietro: la cosa che mi dà più fastidio di tutto ciò è che Nicoletta sembra non essere cambiata per niente. Ci saluta con un bacio sulla guancia quando esce di casa, ha sempre il sorriso sul volto, si ostina a mostrarsi _felice_. Ma non lo è, forse serve davvero un medico per farglielo capire.

_Lo faccio per lei._

È una malattia, non può essere altro. Lo pensavo ieri sera mentre accarezzavo la schiena nuda di Matteo: come può toccare una ragazza, come può provare piacere sapendo che potrebbe sfiorarle il seno? Rabbrividisco, _è talmente insano_.

Forse lo psicologo dirà che Nicoletta si è immedesimata nel ruolo dell’uomo, dal momento che non abbiamo un padre da tanto tempo. O che ha cercato in un’altra donna l’affetto che mia madre non le dà.

Crudele, è veramente crudele. Nostra madre la ama, ha fatto tanto per noi, e Nicoletta come la ripaga?

_Lo faccio per lei._

Con quella frase bene impressa nella mente, entro in cucina e trovo mia madre immersa nella preparazione del pranzo. Mi tormento le dita, cerco il modo migliore per annunciarle la notizia.

«Oh, Ale, sei tu» esclama non appena mi vede. «Pensavo che fossi Nico. Non è ancora tornata?»

«No» rispondo. «Senti, mamma, a proposito di Nico…»

«Dimmi»

Faccio un respiro profondo e mi preparo a parlare, osservando mia madre che, tranquilla e ancora inconsapevole, gira il sugo.

_Lo faccio per te, Nico._

«È lesbica. Ha una ragazza.»

Mia madre si gira, mi guarda e, interessata, chiede: «È carina?»


End file.
